The skin of a male's penis may be exposed to various bodily fluids such as sweat, urine and semen that can lead to poor skin health and hygiene. For example, residual urine is sometimes left on the skin of the penis following urination, or may leak from the penis following urination or due to light incontinence. Such incidents are even more prevalent in atypical conditions such as hypospadias (where the urethra is open on the underside of the shaft of the penis) and epispadias (where the urethra is open on the upper side of the shaft of the penis).
One possible solution to guarding the skin of the penis against such residual fluid loss is to wear incontinence garments, which are absorbent garments (and more typically disposable absorbent garments) that resemble and are worn in the manner of conventional undergarments. However, incontinence garments are intended more for taking in and retaining a more substantial volume of fluid, such as where an entire urination event, or insult, occurs. Incontinence garments are rather bulky and therefore non-discrete, often presenting emotional and/or psychological obstacles to the wearing of such garments. Moreover, only certain portions of the wearer's penis would sufficiently contact the incontinence garment, meaning that residual fluids would still remain on other and potentially larger portions of the skin including the abdomen, buttocks, and groin. Female hygienic articles such as pantyliners or pads may also adequately function to some extent, but such articles are distinctively associated with women and would also present emotional and psychological obstacles for a male wearer.
There is a need for a discrete hygienic article for wearing on a male's penis to take-in and retain residual fluids released by the wearer while minimizing contact with adjacent body surfaces.